Rencontre à la foire
by Meari-chaan
Summary: Par une belle journée, Naruto qui n'espérait rien faire de sa journée se retrouve embarqué dans une sortie avec Yahiko, ce sera à cette sortie qu'il rencontrera la personne qui changera sa vie. SasuNaru. SasuNaru Day 2013


**Rencontre à la foire**

**Titre : Rencontre à la foire**

**Manga original : Naruto**

**Genre : Romance, Humour, One-Shot, Yaoi**

**Rating : M**

**Pairing : SasuNaru**

**Bêta-lectrice : Hinatasara (Que je remercie tout particulièrement !) **

**Disclaimer : Naruto et toute sa bande de joyeux amis ne sont malheureusement pas ma propriété, elle est celle de Masashi Kishimoto, mais le One-shot is mine okay guys ?**

**Note de l'auteure : Voici mon tout premier One-shot sur le couple SasuNaru, et quoi de mieux pour commencer que de le publi****er**** le jour SasuNaru-day ? C'est également mon premier lemon donc je vous prie d'être clément avec moi. (Oui, il y aura un lemon, donc si vous n'aimez pas ça…. Bah ne lisez pas !) Il se peut aussi que les narrateurs change****nt ****souvent, mais ce sera quand même visible !**

**Note de l'auteure (bis) : Nous ne sommes pas chez les ninjas dans cet OS, donc UA, et certains personnages sont très ****OOC**** comme Yahiko et Itachi. **

**Enjoy et joyeux SasuNaru day !**

* * *

Sur la planète où nous vivons tous, il y avait un petit pays à l'Est du globe qui se nommait Japon.

Dans ce pays nommé Japon, il y avait une petite ville tranquille du nom de Konoha.

Dans cette ville du nom de Konoha, on pouvait apercevoir un immeuble à l'allure presque miteux sans pour autant être misérable non plus.

Et si l'on regardait par l'une des fenêtres du 3ème étage, on pouvait apercevoir une petite chambre aux couleurs criardes telles que de l'orange sur les murs, le plafond ou le dessus de lit.

Et sur ce même lit, on pouvait voir une touffe de cheveux blonds sortir de sous les couvertures et le bien heureux propriétaire de ces cheveux couleur soleil encore endormi, plongé dans des rêves remplis de ramens gluants. Il ne semblait pas être prêt à sortir du royaume des rêves.

Mais ce jeune homme naïf répondant au doux nom de Naruto Uzumaki allait bientôt devoir quitter ses ramens chéris de force et il allait pouvoir remercier son cousin Yahiko Uzumaki pour ça.

A pas feutré, le garçon, qui était aussi roux que Naruto était blond, pénétra dans la chambre de son cher cousin. Il se rapprocha du lit orange en affichant une lueur et un sourire sadique sur le visage.

Soudain, sans crier gare, Yahiko sauta sur le lit en hurlant :

-DEBOUT COUSIN CHERI QUE J'AIME PLUS QUE TOUT !

La réaction du blondinet ne se fit pas attendre, il se réveilla bien entendu avec un cri strident digne des filles les plus innocentes. Après avoir identifié le parasite qui venait de troubler son magnifique rêve, il l'envoya s'écraser contre le mur à l'opposé du lit avec un coup de pied bien sentis dans le visage.

-Yahiko ! Enfoiré, arrêtes avec tes réveils bizarres ! Sérieusement rappelles-moi qui est le plus âgé de nous deux ? Beugla Naruto avec une veine qui pulsait sur son front.

-C'est moi le plus grand ! Mais tu sais que je reste un enfant dans l'âme et puis tu sais que je fais ça parce que je t'aime Naru. Répondit le roux, fier de sa réponse.

Ledit Naru poussa un long soupir. Il se demandait parfois ce qu'il lui avait pris d'avoir accepté la cohabitation avec Yahiko et d'avoir laissé sa douce habitation bien tranquille avec leur tuteur, Umino Iruka.

Car oui, Naruto et Yahiko, âgés respectivement de 16 et 23 ans, avaient perdu leurs parents tous les deux le même soir il y a 10 ans de cela. Les parents de Naruto et ceux de son cousin avaient décidé d'une sortie au restaurant et ils avaient laissé leurs enfants aux voisins des parents du blondinet, Iruka. Sur le chemin du retour, Minato, le père de Naruto eut un moment d'inattention et ne vit pas arriver le camion à un virage et les deux véhicules se percutèrent, tuant sur le coup les quatre Uzumaki, laissant Naruto et Yahiko livrés à eux-mêmes alors qu'ils n'avaient que 6 ans et 13 ans.

Iruka, qui était avec eux ce soir-là, ne put se résoudre à laisser les deux enfants partir à l'orphelinat. Il fit les démarches nécessaires pour les adopter, ce qui se fit assez rapidement.

Ce fut le roux qui partit en premier de chez son tuteur, étant majeur et ayant un travail respectable, il décida de se trouver lui-même un appartement afin d'être moins encombrant pour Iruka. Il reviendra deux ans plus tard en emmenant le blond avec lui.

Naruto fut tiré de ses pensées par son cousin qui le secoua comme un prunier.

-Naruuuuu ! Ne meurt pas ! Ne vas pas vers la lumière ! Ne rejoint pas papa, maman, oncle Minato et tante Kushina ! Pleurnicha le plus vieux en continuant à le secouer.

-Je ne suis pas mort idiot ! Et puis pourquoi tu me réveille comme le taré que tu es à 9h ? Putain Yahi ! C'est les vacances et vacances égalent grasses matinées !

-Oui... Je sais que tu respectes cette règle de lycéen, mais aujourd'hui, je vais te faire rencontrer des gens !

Le blond regarda Yahiko pendant une minute en clignant continuellement des yeux, puis il finit par pencher la tête sur le côté.

-Plait-il ? Demanda le blondinet.

Pourquoi Yahiko voulait lui faire rencontrer des gens ? Il savait très bien qu'il n'aimait pas ça, les gens, la foule, les regards accusateurs... ça lui donnais des frissons dans le dos.

-Je dois rejoindre un ami à la foire aujourd'hui et tu vas m'y accompagner ! Déclara Yahiko.

-... Vas-y tout seul et passe une bonne journée. Répondit d'une voix neutre Naruto.

Puis il se recoucha dans son lit, rabatit la couverture sur lui et commenca à repartir dans le pays des ramens.

-Je n'ai pas le choix alors... Tu sais Naru, si tu ne viens pas, je pense que tu vas retrouver ton cher Kyubi sans sa tête.

Kyubi était la peluche du blond qu'il avait depuis sa naissance, une peluche de renard orange qu'affectionnait tout particulièrement le blondinet et Yahiko savait que c'était son plus gros point faible juste avant les ramens.

Et ça marchait ! Naruto se redressa d'un coup pour voir sous ses yeux, la scène la plus horrible qu'il n'ait jamais vu de sa vie.

Yahiko avait dans sa main droite, une paire de ciseaux sortis d'on ne sait où qui semblait capable de couper n'importe quel tissus. Et dans sa main gauche, son Kyu chéri dont la vie était à présent menacée.

Le blond réagi tout de suite en tentant de récupérer rapidement sa peluche des bras de son meurtrier -ou plutôt futur meurtrier- de cousin. Mais celui-ci rapprocha encore plus les lames des ciseaux du cou du renard-peluche.

-Non Yahi ! Fais pas ça ! Laisse Kyu tranquille, ce n'est qu'un pauvre innocent qui ne demande qu'à vivre une belle vie ! Dit Naruto avec affolement.

-Exactement ! Et si tu veux qu'il ait une belle et _longue _vie, tu vas gentillement venir avec moi à cette petite sortie très amicale. Rétorqua le roux avec un sourire sadique.

Yahiko sentit que son cousin n'allait pas tarder à craquer. Il tenait beaucoup à sa peluche adorée et malgré sa légère agoraphobie, il acceptera d'accompagner le plus âgé si cela permettait de sauver Kyubi.

Du côté de Naruto, il réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Il n'avait d'autre choix que d'accepter, mais il tenta encore une dernière fois.

-En fait t'es pas si idiot que ça quand tu veux... Tu sais très bien que je n'aime pas la foule. Dit Naru avec douceur

-Oh mais je le sais, c'est pour te sociabiliser mon cher cousin, c'est pour te montrer combien je t'aime.

-Combien tu m'aimes ? Mais tu te fous de moi là ! Tu me forces à t'accompagner dans un endroit où je ne veux pas aller et en plus tu menaces MON Kyubi ! Je retire ce que j'ai dit, tu es un idiot, fourbe, cruel, ignoble...

-Oui Naru ! Je suis un idiot, fourbe, cruel, ignoble et bien d'autres adjectifs que ton peu de vocabulaire connaît, mais ce n'est pas ça qui va sauver la tête de Kyu-chan.

Le roux commenca à serrer la lame, qui semblait briller elle aussi d'une lueur sadique, autour du cou tendre de la peluche. Elle était à présent à quelques millimètre de son but ultime.

-D'accord ! Cria précipitamment le plus jeune. Je veux bien t'accompagner jusqu'en Enfer, faire la cuisine pour le restant de mes jours, danser la macarena à poil devant tes potes tous les soirs mais laisse Kyu tranquille !

Et c'est avec un sourire satisfait, que Yahiko éloigna les ciseaux de la peluche-animal et la redonna à son cousin. Celui-ci l'attrapa directement au vol et commenca son inspection minutieuse de son trésor en marmonnant des mots tels que « Cousin traître », « Monstre » et « Oser faire ça à un innocent ».

-Alors Naru, quand est-ce que j'appelle mes amis pour ta macarena tout nu ? Ca leurs ferait très plaisir je pense.

Le blondinet se retourna trèèèèès lentement vers l'idiot juste derrière lui avec un regard qui pourrait faire fuir n'importe quel personne avec un minimum d'intelligence, mais malheureusement pour lui, Yahiko avait quelques neurones en moins et continuait à sourire comme l'idiot bien heureux qu'il était et il ne vit pas arriver le dictionnaire que le blond gardait toujours dans un coin pour le jour où il devrait tuer son cousin. Visiblement, cette fois il avait –encore une fois- loupé sa tentative de meurtre, mais avait quand même réussi à détruire encore quelques neurones.

-JAMAIS ! TU PEUX TE LA FOUTRE LA OÙ JE LE PENSE TA DANSE RIDICULE ! Cria Naruto.

Yahiko, qui avait retrouvé toutes ses capacités (On se demande comment d'ailleurs) attrapa un tee-shirt blanc du plus jeune et se mis à l'agiter.

-D'accord ! Ne t'énerves pas comme ça ! Bon, ce n'est pas pour dire mais on avait rendez-vous pour midi et avec tes bêtises d'adolescent en mal d'affection, il est déjà 10h passé, donc si ça te dérange pas, je vais me préparer. Déclara le plus vieux avant de sortir en quatrième vitesse de la chambre orangé pour éviter de se reprendre un dictionnaire dans la tête.

Naruto mit environ cinq secondes avant de comprendre que le roux s'était moqué de lui, le thermomètre de colère affiché dans son esprit venait de se briser en mille morceaux.

-YAHIKO ! ENFOIRE JE VAIS T'EN DONNER MOI DES BÊTISES D'ADOLESCENT !

Et c'est sur cette magnifique entrée en matière que la journée commença pour notre blond fan de ramens, qui ne se doutait pas qu'il allait devoir remercier son cousin chéri à la fin de la journée.

* * *

Il était 11h45 quand Naruto et Yahiko arrivèrent à l'entrée du parc d'attraction. Le blond était vêtu d'un tee-shirt noir moulant les muscles saillants de son torse avec le symbole des Uzumaki représentant un tourbillon rouge dans le dos. Il y tenait particulièrement à ce symbole et l'avait imprimé dans le dos de tous ses hauts. Il portait également un pantalon orange clair qui était sa couleur préférée. Ce bas était un pantalon taille basse et qui moulait parfaitement les courbes de ses fesses. Et pour finir, il était chaussé de converses de la même couleur que son pantalon. Il avait tenté de discipliner ses cheveux, mais rien à faire ! Ils partaient dans tous les sens et refusaient de rester en place. Il les avait pourtant coupé au niveau de la nuque en espérant arranger ce problème, mais rien n'avait changé.

Quant à Yahiko, il portait un débardeur noir moulant son torse, comme le blond, il avait un slim taille basse en cuir qui moulait encore plus que celui de son cousin, il portait également des converses, mais de couleur noir. Il avait laissé ses cheveux roux descendre jusqu'à ses épaules et avait passé du crayon noir sous ses yeux faisant ressortir encore plus ses yeux bleus océan (NDA : Oui je sais, il a les yeux marrons normalement, mais il faut bien qu'il ait quelque chose en commun avec Naruto !)

Une fois les deux garçons arrivés devant l'entrée, le roux sorti son portable et composa un numéro avant de mettre l'appareil à l'oreille.

-Allô Ita ?... Oui… Oui on est à l'entrée… Okay… D'accord à tout de suite.

Après cette courte conversation téléphonique, Yahiko raccrocha et se tourna vers Naruto qui s'apprêtait à parler quand le plus âgé prit la parole.

-Je vois d'ici tes questions, « Ita », c'est Itachi Uchiha, un très bon ami de l'université et oui c'est le fils de Fugaku Uchiha qui est le PDG de la Uchiha Corp et ensuite, ils seront là dans deux minutes lui et son petit frère.

Naruto regarda son vis-à-vis avec la bouche grande ouverte, il savait qu'on pouvait lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert… Mais à ce point ?

-Oh… Fut la seule chose qu'il put dire.

Puis il se rappela de la fin de la phrase de son cousin.

-QUOI !? Avec son frère !? Mais tu m'avais dit qu'il n'y aurait que lui !

Yahiko se mit à rire nerveusement en se grattant l'arrière, mimique connu chez les Uzumaki qui montre leur géne. Le roux avait fait exprès d'omettre la présence du petit frère de son ami car il savait que son cousin n'apprécierait guère vu qu'il n'aimait pas beaucoup les nouvelles rencontres.

-Euh… J'ai oublié ! Mentit Yahiko.

-MENTEUR ! Je me casse ! Hurla le blond dont l'énervement était palpable.

Naruto fit demi-tour et parti tout en maudissant son imbécile de cousin. Mais pour qui se prenait-il pour le manipuler ainsi ? Il continua à le maudire ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'une voix arrogante n'attire son attention.

-Alors, tu fuis Usuratonkachi ?

Uzumaki s'arrêta au son de cette voix, se retourna vers l'auteur de cette phrase insupportable et s'apprêta à dire sa façon de penser, enfin c'est ce qu'il aurait dû dire, mais au moment de croiser le regard de son interlocuteur, ses mots restèrent au fond de sa gorge et son souffle se coupa.

Il avait devant lui l'homme le plus canon, le plus sexy que cette terre puisse accueillir en son sein. Le jeune homme, qui devait avoir à peu près son âge, avait une peau aussi pâle que la lune, des cheveux aussi noirs que l'ébène et étaient relevés derrière le crâne en piques et deux larges mèches descendaient jusqu'à son menton gracieux encadraient son visage si fin. Ils avaient l'air si doux et soyeux que Naruto avait envie d'y plonger ses mains.

Le blondinet examina ensuite les yeux de l'homme, deux iris noirs… Tellement noirs qu'il était impossible pour lui de distinguer les pupilles, des yeux en amandes magnifiques. Naruto ne put s'empêcher de plonger dans ces deux puits sans fonds.

Il se fit violence pour s'extraire de cette vue et reprendre son plan initial, c'est-à-dire d'exposer le fond de sa pensée à ce bel homme arrogant.

-Tu viens de m'appeler comment Teme ?

-Tu veux que je répète U-su-ra-ton-ka-chi ? Répondit le beau brun en détachant chaque syllabe et en formant un sourire moqueur.

-JE VAIS TE TUER ! Enragea le blond en commençant à attaquer.

Ce fut Yahiko qui stoppa cette magnifique – mais néanmoins brutale – rencontre en se mettant entre les deux garçons.

-Allons Naru ! Calme-toi, je suis sûr qu'il disait ça pour plaisanter, hein Sasuke ? Intervint le roux.

-Hn. Répondit d'une voix neutre ledit Sasuke.

-Sasuke ? Parce que tu le connais en plus ce mec, Yahi ? Demanda Naruto en sentant que la réponse n'allait pas lui plaire.

-Bien sûr, c'est lui le petit frère d'Itachi. Répondit Yahi comme si c'était une évidence. Sasuke, je te présente mon cousin chéri, Naruto Uzumaki !

A partir de ce moment-là, le cerveau de Naruto se retira loin, mais alors très loin dans son esprit pour une intense réflexion.

_Sasuke-Petit frère d'Itachi, Itachi -Copain avec Yahi, Yahi avoir dit passer journée avec Itachi et petit frère = PASSER TOUTE LA JOURNEE AVEC LE TEME_

Fin de la réflexion très intense.

-TU PLAISANTES LA J'ESPERE ! Beugla Naruto après être revenu parmi le monde des vivants

-Que se passe-t-il ici ? Demanda une voix qui était inconnu pour notre blond national.

Juste derrière Yahiko, apparu un homme qui ressemblait pratiquement traits pour traits au teme de Sasuke, si ce n'est qu'il semblait plus âgé, qu'il avait les cheveux mi-longs attaché en catogan et des cernes sous les yeux.

-Tiens Ita ! Je me demandais quand tu allais arriver ! Déclara le roux. Dit tu sais quoi ? Sasuke et Naruto ne s'entendent pas du tout !

Et tout ça dit avec une voix qui incitait aux larmes. Naruto n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, son cousin l'avait pratiquement tiré de force pour qu'il vienne et maintenant, il pleurnichait sous pretexte qu'il s'entendait pas avec le frère de son copain – Qui soit dit en passant était aussi canon que son petit frère- Il avait attérit au pays des Bisounours ou quoi ?

-Ah… Yahi… Soupira Itachi. Que devons-nous faire d'eux… Ils sont tellement asociables qu'ils n'auront sûrement jamais d'amis et encore moins de petites amies, ils squatteront chez nous toute leur vie tels des parasites et ensuite…

-C'est bon nii-san ? Tu veux allonger la liste peut-être ? Répliqua Sasuke légèrement énervé par l'intervention de son grand frère, même si en apparence extérieur, il gardait juste un visage neutre.

L'ainé des Uchiha préféra s'arrêter là. Il ne voulait pas subir les foudres de son petit frère qui pouvaient faire très très mal parfois.

-Bon bah puisqu'on est tous là, on peut y aller ? Demanda le roux en sautillant comme un enfant.

Et sur cette phrase très intelligente, les deux aînés s'avancèrent vers les premiers manèges visibles.

Quant à Naruto et Sasuke, ils n'avaient pas bougé de leur place, le premier étant trop étonné pour bouger et le deuxième attendant que le premier sorte de son état de légume.

-Dit Sasuke… Ils sont toujours comme ça quand ils sont ensembles ? Demanda le blond

-Hn. Répondit simplement le brun.

Puis sans crier gare, le cadet Uchiha attrapa le bras du jeune Uzumaki et le forca à avancer.

Naruto, à ce soudain contact, sentit son cœur battre à toute allure et ses mains devenir moites. Il avait aussi très chaud d'un coup, il était même sûr d'avoir des rougeurs sur le visage qu'il ne pouvait jamais cacher. Il ne comprenait pas ses réactions et essaya de se retirer de la poigne du brun, mais celui-ci le tenait fermement.

-Oï Teme ! Tu me tires où comme ça ?

-On les suit, ils seraient bien capables de se perdre et il est hors de question que je les surveille tout seul. Répondit le brun.

Le blondinet allait lui lancer une remarque bien sentis, quand il se rendit compte qu'ils étaient en plein milieu d'une foule assez compacte. Rien de plus normal, après tout, on était en Juillet, il faisait chaud à en crever et les étudiants, lycéens et collégiens étaient tous en vacances en même temps et ils devaient tous profiter.

Mais Naruto aurait préféré plutôt le contraire. Il détestait vraiment la foule, tous ces regards posés sur lui, ces regards qui l'observaient et qui le jugaient. Non vraiment il n'aimait pas ça, il voulait partir, tout de suite ! Il voulait rentrer à la maison, rentrer dans son cocon où personne ne l'observerait. Sa respiration commença à être irrégulière, son cœur battait à cent à l'heure, mais cette fois pas à cause du contact avec Sasuke, non, c'était pour une autre raison.

Du côté de Sasuke, celui-ci continuait à garder un œil sur son idiot de frère et sur son ami loufoque quand il sentit le bras qu'il tenait trembler et même avoir des soubresauts. Il se retourna vers le propriétaire du bras et ce qu'il vit lui glaça le sang.

Plus tôt dans la matinée, quand il avait rencontré Naruto, il l'avait tout de suite attiré, avec ses cheveux blonds en bataille qui ressemblaient à un mini soleil – C'était ce qu'était le blond d'après Sasuke -, sa peau halée, semblable au pain d'épice qui donnait envie de lécher, de croquer à pleines dents la chair qui semblait douce et tendre. Les trois cicatrices qui ornaient ses joues lui donnaient un air félin qui rendait le blondinet encore plus adorable.

Et ses yeux… Ses yeux ! Il en était encore tout retourné, deux grands yeux bleus comme l'océan le plus pur qui devait exister dans le monde. D'ailleurs, on dit que les yeux sont le reflet de l'âme, ça n'a jamais été aussi vrai que chez Naruto ; toutes ses émotions se voyaient à travers ses yeux. Sasuke n'avait vu principalement que la colère, mais il espérait en voir beaucoup d'autres.

Le brun avait jeté un petit coup d'œil aux lèvres également, elles étaient roses et pleines ! Cela devait être un régal pendant les baisers et Sasuke espérait bien pouvoir goûter au fruit défendu.

Mais au moment présent, toutes les caractéristiques passées dans l'esprit du Uchiha s'étaient envolées.

La magnifique peau halée et brillante avait perdu de ses couleurs et était à présent aussi pâle que la sienne.

Les beaux yeux bleus ne brillaient plus de la même lueur, Sasuke distingua celle qu'il n'espérait jamais voir : La peur.

Et ces lèvres si pleines et douces étaient maintenant gercées dû aux respirations qu'on distinguait facilement, irrégulières tant la poitrine du jeune Uzumaki se soulevait à une vitesse dépassant la vitesse normale.

Sasuke était terriblement inquiet pour le blond. Il savait que Naruto ne voulait pas venir, mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour faire une crise.

-Eh Dobe ! Tu te sens bien ?

Naruto n'arrêtait pas de regarder autour de lui, la foule l'angoissait vraiment, il sentait même son corps trembler sans qu'il ne puisse l'arrêter. Il avait accompagné son cousin par obligation, mais il pensait qu'il arriverait à gérer le stress de la foule. Visiblement, c'était au-dessus de ses forces.

-Eh Dobe ! Tu te sens bien ?

Le blond releva la tête pour voir Sasuke qui le fixait avec un regard inquiet. Naruto aurait aimé répondre que tout allait bien en rigolant et en se grattant l'arrière du crâne comme il en avait l'habitude, mais il n'avait pas envie de sortir un mensonge, il voulait juste être rassuré.

-Appelle Yahi. Murmura Naruto, il était tellement apeuré que sa voix était très basse.

-Hein ?

-Appelle-le, tout de suite.

Uchiha le regarda quelques secondes comme s'il pesait le pour et le contre de cette demande et qu'il en cherchait la raison. Puis finalement il se détourna pour chercher son frère et Yahiko, mais il se rendit compte qu'ils n'étaient plus là, ils avaient dû avancer sans eux.

-C'est pas vrai… Ralla Sasuke avant de sortir son portable et de composer le numéro de son frère.

Il attendit deux tonnalités avant qu'Itachi ne daigne répondre.

-Nii-san, je ne sais pas où vous êtes tous les deux mais ramenez vos fesses immédiatement… Dit à Yahiko que Naruto ne se sent pas bien et qu'il le demande.

Et sans plus d'explication, le cadet Uchiha raccrocha, il se tourna ensuite vers le blond pour se rendre compte qu'il n'était pas plus calmé, donc le brun fit ce que lui dictait son envie, il se rapprocha du corps chaud de Uzumaki et il le prit dans ses bras en plaquant le corps halé fermement contre lui.

Naruto quant à lui, ne faisait plus attention à Sasuke depuis un long moment. Il fut très surpris quand il sentit un bras musclé entourer sa taille et un autre se poser sur l'arrière de sa tête, les deux l'attirèrent contre quelque chose d'à la fois dur et doux ; un torse.

Il releva la tête pour voir à qui appartenait cette masse de muscle et il vit le visage de Sasuke. Le blond ne comprit pas pourquoi le brun le prenait dans ses bras. Il n'y avait pas si longtemps, il se moquait de lui et maintenant il le prenait dans ses bras et le câlinait. Pourquoi ?

-Euh… Teme ? Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

-Parce que j'en ai envie. Répondit simplement Sasuke.

En temps normal, Naruto aurait protesté et se serait écarté de la prise du jeune homme, mais aujourd'hui, il n'en avait pas envie, il voulait rester dans ces bras protecteurs, sentir cette odeur rassurante… Il ne le dirait surement jamais à voix haute, mais il se sentait bien dans l'étreinte du Uchiha.

Ce moment de paix fut interrompu par Itachi et Yahiko qui venaient d'arriver. Le roux se précipita directement vers son cousin, il le traîna lui, Itachi et Sasuke dans un endroit calme et pratiquement désert. Il fit s'assoir le blond sur un banc.

-Là, assieds-toi, ça va mieux ? Demanda Yahiko en passant sa main sur les mèches blondes qui cachaient le regard azur.

Naruto hocha la tête puis le roux sortit une bouteille d'eau de son sac et la donna à son cousin en lui disant que ça lui ferait du bien.

Puis Yahiko se tourna vers les frères Uchiha.

-Je suis désolé les gars, mais Naru et moi on va devoir rentrer, on se refera cette sortie une prochaine fois.

Avant que l'un des deux Uchiha ne puisse répondre, Naruto décida d'intervenir.

-Ce n'est pas la peine, Yahi, je peux rentrer tout seul, reste ici et profite de ta journée. Dit-il avec un grand sourire qui sonnait faux pour tout le monde.

Naruto n'avait pas envie de gâcher la journée de son cousin, même si le blond ne le montrait pas, il était très reconnaissant envers son cousin et il ne voulait pas être une charge pour Yahiko.

-Mais…

-Je le raccompagnerais et resterais avec lui.

Tout le monde se tourna vers la personne qui venait de prendre la parole qui n'était autre que Sasuke. Son frère et Yahiko le regardèrent avec étonnement, ils connaissaient bien le brun et ils n'auraient jamais pensé que Sasuke se proposerait pour ramener quelqu'un.

-Non vraiment Sasuke, ce n'est pas nécessaire que tu me ramènes.

-J'ai dit que je te ramènerais et c'est ce que je vais faire Dobe. Ce n'est pas discutable.

Le blond n'ajouta plus rien et se contenta d'hocher la tête docilement. Pendant que le cadet Uchiha demandait à l'aîné Uzumaki comment rentrer à l'appartement des Uzumaki, Naruto prit conscience de ce que cela impliquait de se faire raccompagner par l'Uchiha. Il allait être seul, dans son petit appartement avec une bombe sexuel. Il allait définitivement mourir de frustration avant la fin de la journée.

-Hey Dobe, on y va !

-J'arrive Teme ! Et ne me traite pas de Dobe !

-Oh ! Alors tu préfères que je t'appelle par ton prénom Na-ru-to ? Dit Sasuke avec un air à la fois taquin et sexy.

Rien qu'avec cette façon de dire son prénom, Naruto se mit à bander. Il espérait que son vis-à-vis ne le remarquerai pas et qu'il pourrai se soulager son arrivée à l'appartement.

* * *

Naruto maudissait son idiot de cousin qui avait conseillé à Sasuke de prendre le métro, mais il n'avait pas pensé qu'à cette heure-ci, il serait bondé et donc notre blond se retrouva compressé entre la vitre des portes de sortie du véhicule et la bombe sexuelle qu'était Sasuke. Et pour couronner le tout, son petit problème au niveau de l'entre-jambe ne se calmait pas du tout, il s'intensifiait !

Le métro eu une énième secousse et le brun qui n'avait pas anticipé celle-ci perdit légèrement l'équilibre, le collant encore plus au beau blond.

-Mhh…

L'Uchiha fut surpris d'entendre l'Uzumaki gémir et se rendit compte que le visage de ce dernier était aussi rouge qu'une tomate – Et Dieu sait qu'il adorait les tomates-. Sasuke sentit quelque chose de dur au niveau de sa cuisse, il baissa les yeux pour voir que sa cuisse touchait – voir même frottait- l'entre-jambe de l'autre qui… bandait ?

Avec un sourire carnassier, le brun approcha lentement sa bouche de l'oreille du blond et lui chuchota d'une voix grave.

-Alors Dobe ? Je te fais de l'effet ?

Il souffla sur l'oreille rougie avant de la prendre en bouche et de la suçoter.

-Pas… Mh… Du tout Teme ! Tu te prends pour qu- Ah !

Naruto ne put finir sa phrase car Sasuke avait profité de son inattention pour poser sa main sur l'entre-jambe déjà bien tendu et masser le membre à travers le tissu du pantalon.

Uzumaki n'en pouvait déjà plus, il avait terriblement chaud et cette main qui lui caressait mini-Naru ne l'aidait pas du tout à calmer ses ardeurs.

-Sasuke… A-Arrêtes… On… pourrait… nous voir. Murmura Naruto qui ne pouvait plus aligner deux mots tellement le plaisir était intense. Et ce n'était qu'une masturbation à travers le pantalon!

-Ne t'inquiète pas Usuratonkachi, je ferais en sortes qu'on ne nous voit pas, mais j'aimerais de ton côté que tu baisses le volume de tes doux gémissements, sinon nous allons effectivement nous faire repérer. D'accord Amour ?

Le blondinet dû se mordre la lèvre inférieure pour empêcher un gémissement, le fait que Uchiha l'appelle par ce petit surnom affectif aurait pu le faire jouir.

Sasuke, qui était satisfait de son petit effet, fit glisser sa main et ses doigts dans le pantalon et le boxer du blond. Il tatta le membre gonflé de plaisir, avant de l'empoigner à pleine main et d'imprimer un mouvement de va-et-vient sur le sexe tendu. L'Uchiha s'appliquait à faire des mouvements lents, il voulait que son futur amant – Enfin, il espérait que le blond le serait- l'implore, le supplie de le faire jouir.

Il ne fallut d'ailleurs pas longtemps à l'Uzumaki qui, frustré par la lenteur du geste, supplia Sasuke de l'achever.

-Sasu… Ah… Je t'en prie… Mh… Vas plus vite.

-Il fallait le demander plus tôt !

Et le brun augmenta la cadence de sa main, il sentait le membre pulser à interval régulier contre sa paume.

-Ah… Je vais… Commença Naruto

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il atteignit l'orgasme et éjacula en puissants jets dans la main de Sasuke et dans ses vêtements. Le blondinet dû mettre ses deux mains devant la bouche pour empêcher son gémissement, ou plutôt son cri, de se faire entendre par les autres.

L'Uchiha, quant à lui, avait dégagé sa main du membre mou, puis du pantalon avant d'amener sa main à ses lèvres et de lécher la semence du blond qui avait soit dit en passant, un goût amer mais qui n'était pas mauvais.

Naruto releva la tête vers la fenêtre de la porte du métro, pour y voir son propre reflet certes, mais pour voir aussi celui de Sasuke qui léchait ses doigts tout en lui lançant un regard qui en disait long sur ses envies. L'Uzumaki se sentit rougir à cette vue et mini-Naru reprendre vie (C'est un miracle mes amis ! Un miracle !).

Le brun, après avoir fini de « nettoyer » sa main, remarqua le rapide changement de couleur au niveau du visage du blond. Il approcha son corps du sien et entoura la taille fine et halée de ses deux bras musclés et pâles.

-Ne t'en fais pas mon ange, j'ai bien l'intention de m'occuper de toi une fois que nous serons à l'abri des regards et cette fois, je te ferais gémir, je te ferais crier mon prénom jusqu'à ce que tu deviennes aphone. Susurra d'une voix sensuelle Sasuke avant de déposer des baisers-papillons dans le cou tendre et bronzé.

Naruto en frissonna d'avance, il sentait qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir marcher avant longtemps.

Le reste du trajet se passa calmement, si ce n'est que l'Uchiha n'avait pas arrêté de rappeler à Naruto ce qui l'attendait une fois qu'il se retrouverait seul avec ce dernier.

Quand le métro arriva enfin à la station, Sasuke agrippa le poignet de Naruto et le tira à sa suite d'un pas rapide, tellement rapide qu'ils couraient presque. Visiblement, Sasuke avait très envie de manger du Naruto au dîner.

Ils arrivèrent enfin en bas de l'immeuble. Pendant que Naruto tapait le code d'entrée, le brun, ne pouvant se retenir plus longtemps, plaqua le blond contre les boîtes aux lettres et l'embrassa avec violence et envie.

Naruto fut surpris par ce baiser soudain, mais il y répondit avec plaisir. Il sentit la langue de l'Uchiha qui léchait sa lèvre inférieur en demandant silencieusement l'accès à la caverne secrète de l'Uzumaki, accès qui fut vite accordé et Sasuke plongea sa langue dans la cavité buccale à la recherche de la langue de Naruto qu'il trouva rapidement et les deux muscles se rencontrèrent et s'enroulèrent le tout avec un bruit de succion des plus sensuel pour les deux jeunes hommes.

Ils furent finalement obligés d'interrompre le baiser par manque d'air. Quand ils se séparèrent, ils avaient tous les deux le souffle court et avaient des rougeurs sur le visage. Alors que le cadet Uchiha s'approcha à nouveau du visage de l'autre en quémandant un autre baiser, l'Uzumaki l'en empêcha en s'éloignant légèrement. Sasuke fut mécontent de ce mouvement de recul qui signifiait pour lui un refus. Mais avant que le brun ne puisse prendre la parole, c'est son compagnon qui la prit.

-Je ne te rejette pas Sasuke, je m'offrirais entièrement à toi, c'est juste… Pas en public.

Le garçon aux yeux charbons soupira profondément, frustré d'être interrompu par le fait que des gens pouvaient les surprendre, lui s'en fichait, il n'en avait rien à faire de ces idiots à l'esprit étroit. Mais ça semblait très important pour le blondinet alors il pouvait attendre de monter quelques étages. Mais après ça, Naruto allait lui appartenir corps et âme, il prendrait bien soin de le marquer en tant que sa propriété à lui, Sasuke Uchiha.

L'Uzumaki dû donc retaper le code car la porte eut le temps de se refermer depuis, laissant une magnifique vue de son fessier bombé aux yeux enflammés de désir du brun qui dû utiliser tout sa volonté pour ne pas sauter sur le blond, le déshabiller, s'enfoncer profondément dans ce petit cul serré et de le pilonner avec violence et peu importe qu'ils soient en public ou non ! Mais comme ça gênait vraiment l'autre, il fit des efforts surhumains pour se retenir.

Enfin, la porte s'ouvrit et Naruto tira Sasuke à sa suite pour le guider jusqu'à son appartement à lui et à Yahi.

Une fois devant la porte de l'appartement, le blond n'eut pas le temps de partir à la recherche de ses clés que le corps de l'Uchiha, qui part derrière (sans mauvais jeu de mots) le plaqua contre la porte. Le brun se mit à grignoter le cou si tentant de son futur amant tout en donnant des coups de rein contre les fesses du blond ce qui montra son impatience.

-Mh… Sasu… Gémissait Naruto qui avait déjà perdu tous ses sens, la friction du sexe de Sasuke – même si ce n'était qu'à travers le pantalon- était terriblement grisant.

-Ouvre vite la porte sinon je ne répondrais plus de rien et on fait ça dans le couloir. Murmura Sasuke d'une voix suave qui laissait transparaître son envie.

Après une minute durant laquelle le blondinet chercha ses clés, ce qui ne fut pas facile avec le corps de l'Uchiha derrière lui qui lui donnait des coups de reins tout en léchant sa nuque, il introduit le petit objet en métal dans la serrure et enfin… Enfin ! Il tourna la clé et il ouvrit la porte. A peine eut-il le temps de la refermer derrière lui que son dos fut plaqué contre le pan en bois et le brun lui reprit ardemment la bouche.

Quand les lèvres se séparèrent, le blondinet demanda.

-Ici ou dans la chambre ?

-Hum… J'aime faire les choses dans les règles de l'art. Répondit Sasuke qui commencait à se demander s'il allait arriver à posséder ce joli derrière bombé.

Le blond hocha la tête et guida Sasuke jusqu'à sa chambre.

La pensée que la couleur principale de cette chambre lui donnait mal à la tête traversa la tête du Uchiha, mais elle partit aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée car il devait d'abord s'occuper du propriétaire de cette pièce criarde.

Il prit l'Uzumaki par les hanches, il le poussa jusqu'au lit et le fit tomber dessus. Le brun vint enfin se mettre à califourchon sur le corps transpirant et si attirant de Naruto. Sasuke n'avait qu'un mot pour définir ce qu'il avait devant les yeux : « Bandant ».

Naruto, couché sur le dos, les cheveux blonds éparpillés autour de sa tête lui donnant un air d'auréole, les yeux bleus azurs brillant de désir, les joues rouges de plaisir, les lèvres rosies par leurs baisers ardents et les cuisses largement écartées qui était une invitation au viol d'après l'Uchiha, tout cela était un appel à la luxure.

Et qui était-il pour refuser cet appel ? Il reprit possession des lèvres du blond en les suçant et en les léchant. Tout en l'embrassant, Sasuke glissa ses mains sous le tee-shirt orange de son compagnon. Il caressa du bout des doigts l'épiderme doré et doux avant de taquiner les tétons avec son pouce et son index ce qui fit pousser un gémissement plus long à l'Uzumaki.

Après avoir joué suffisamment avec les boutons de chairs, il enleva complétement le haut, le brun se redressa pour apprécier la magnifique vue du torse bronzé et imberbe de son amour, il se lécha les lèvres avec gourmandise avant de glisser ses lèvres contre l'oreille du blond et de lui murmurer.

-Tu es magnifique mon ange. Tu me rends complètement fou.

Il mordilla l'oreille si tentante avec gourmandise, Naruto poussa un gémissement plus fort que les autres, Sasuke venait de trouver une zone érogène et il avait bien l'intention d'en abuser.

Naruto, de son côté, ne savait plus où donner de la tête, les caresses et les baisers de l'autre le rendait fou, entre les mains de Sasuke, il ne devenait que plaisir et gémissement. Il lâcha un petit cri de surprise quand il sentit la bouche de l'Uchiha, lécher, mordre et sucer son cou.

Sasuke admira son travaille avec un sourire satisfait. Il avait apposé sur le cou de son amour un magnifique suçon qui serait visible par tous et pendant un long moment, le marquant comme sa propriété exclusive et personne d'autre que lui ne pourrait approcher, regarder ou même toucher le blond. Il avait bien vu sur le chemin du retour les regards lubriques posés sur le corps de son amant, plus particulièrement sur son derrière qu'il n'avait pas encore possédé mais cela ne saurait tarder. Il voulait faire comprendre à ces ignorants que quand quelque chose ou quelqu'un était marqué « Propriété Uchiha » personne n'avait le droit de poser ne serait-ce qu'un regard dessus sauf le propriétaire.

Sasuke descendit lentement sur le torse tout en laissant des suçons un peu partout pour marquer encore plus ce corps délicieux, il revenait vers les boutons de chair qui étaient maintenant tendus à l'extrême, l'Uchiha en pris un en bouche en le suçant goulûment et en taquinant l'autre de ses doigts.

-Ah ! Mh…. Sasu ! Je n'en peux plus ! Déclara Naruto qui était très sensible des tétons.

Le brun sourit tout en continuant à maltraiter les tétons de sa bouche et de sa main, il arrêta sa torture et remonta vers les lèvres rougies par le traitement que leur propriétaire avait fait en les mordant. Il embrassa le blond tendrement avant de dire contre les lèvres de l'Uzumaki.

-Déjà ? Mais nous n'avons pas encore finir les préliminaires, tu veux que j'aille plus vite amour ?

Naruto hocha la tête, il voulait que Sasuke s'occupe de son problème au niveau de l'entre-jambes et vite !

-Je n'ai pas entendu mon ange. Tu peux répéter ? Demanda le brun avec un sourire en coin, il voulait entendre son ange blond le supplier d'aller plus vite, de s'occuper de son membre, c'était un aphrodisiaque pour lui.

Le blond se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Oh oui il voulait que Sasuke aille plus vite, mais ça le gênait énormément de dire ce genre de choses à voix haute. Il prit sur lui.

-Sasuke… Je t'en prie, va plus vite, occupe-toi de moi. Demanda l'Uzumaki d'une voix suppliante, ses joues rougissant de plus bel. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il avait eu le courage de dire ça.

Avec un sourire carnassier, Sasuke descendit toujours plus bas tout en posant des baisers-papillons un peu partout. Il arriva enfin à la bosse formé dans le pantalon de son amant. Il déboutonna le pantalon et descendit la fermeture éclair avec les dents. Son nez toucha l'érection de Naruto à travers le tissu humide de pré-sperme du caleçon, ce qui arracha un cri au blond.

-Sensible mon cher ? Demanda Sasuke d'une voix taquine. Ne t'inquiète pas Naru, je vais bien m'occuper de toi et tu en redemanderas.

Ledit Naru ne répondit rien et se contenta juste de se concentrer sur les sensations qu'il découvrait.

Le pantalon fut arraché à son tour. Puis Naruto remarqua que le brun n'avait pas enlevé un seul vêtement, il trouva ça injuste et décida d'enlever le haut noir de son compagnon. Quand il enleva le tee-shirt, il eut le souffle coupé. Le torse devant ses yeux était pâle, imberbe et doux, il n'osait le toucher comme si c'était un trésor précieux.

-Ce que tu vois te plait Naru ?

-Oui… Je crois.

Sasuke laissa échapper un petit rire suite à la soudaine timidité du blond qu'il trouvait adorable, puis il retourna à ce qu'il avait commencé et il enleva la dernière barrière de vêtement de son ange avec les dents.

Il prit ensuite le gland du membre tendu en bouche et le suçota en passant sa langue sur le haut.

-Sasuuuuuu ! Je t'en prieee, arrête de jouer. Supplia Naruto qui était à la fois frustré et excité.

-A tes ordres mon chaton.

Il prit le sexe entier dans sa bouche et imprima un mouvement de va-et-vient tout en faisant rouler les bourses du blond entre ses mains.

-Ah… Mh… Oh Sasu ! Je vais… Ah…

Quand il sentit que Naruto allait jouir, il retira le membre de sa bouche.

-Sasukeeee ! Tu fais chier tu le sais ça ?

-Oui, je sais, mais je vais quand même te faire jouir dans ma bouche.

Et sur cette phrase, il reprit le membre tendu à l'extrême dans sa bouche, il l'enfonça tellement loin qu'il buta sa gorge et qu'il toucha les poils blonds du pubis avec son nez.

Le blond, surpris de cette poussée, rejeta la tête en arrière et laissa sortir un cri assez sonore de sa bouche, il ne tarda pas en à jouir dans la cavité buccale du brun suite à plusieurs gorges profondes.

L'Uchiha reçu avec plaisir le sperme dans sa bouche et avala le tout et lécha même ce qui avait sur le sexe de l'Uzumaki.

-Merci beaucoup pour le repas. Dit Sasuke avec un doux sourire, puis il repartit prendre les lèvres du blond dans un tendre baiser.

Il se mit à regarder d'un air sérieux son amant avant de lui demander.

-Naruto, c'est ta première fois ?

Ce dernier rougit encore plus à la question, il en était embarrassé.

-Ou-Oui. Répondit-il d'une toute petite voix.

Le sourire de Sasuke s'agrandit, il était content d'être le premier à entrer dans le corps si délicieux de l'Uzumaki, d'être le premier à le marquer de l'intérieur. Oui… Il allait être le seul à avoir possédé ce corps.

-J'en suis très heureux. Dit moi amour, tu aurais du lubrifiant ? Demanda le brun calmement.

Là, Naruto avait dépassé la couleur des tomates, on pouvait presque voir de la fumée sortir de ses oreilles. Bon sang ! Sasuke était le roi des questions embarrassantes.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Naruto.

-Ce sera plus facile pour toi et pour moi pour l'étape qui va suivre.

Le blond déglutit en pensant à l'étape suivante, il était tellement pris par le plaisir qu'il n'avait pas pensé à ce qui allait se passer ensuite, allait-il avoir mal ? Est-ce que ça allait être bon ?

Sasuke, qui avait vu les questions intérieures de son amour, prit le visage halé en coupe dans ses mains et embrassa tendrement le blondinet pour le rassurer. Il ne voulait pas que la première fois de son ange blond soit signe de peur, il voulait que tous les deux s'en souviennent comme un moment de plaisir intense et non de douleur et de peur.

-Tout ira bien mon ange, au début ça fera un peu mal, mais après tu ne ressentiras que du plaisir. Tu veux bien le faire avec moi ?

Après un long moment d'hésitation de la part de Naruto qui stressa beaucoup Sasuke, le blond hocha finalement la tête, ce qui soulagea le brun qui embrassa une nouvelle fois l'Uzumaki pour lui transmettre tout l'amour qu'il avait. Une fois le baiser rompu, Naruto chuchota.

-Y'a du lubrifiant dans le tiroir de la table de chevet.

L'Uchiha déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de son amant avant de plonger sa main dans le tiroir et d'enfin trouver ce qu'il cherchait.

Il vint se replacer entre les jambes du blond, il le regarda avec tendresse avant d'ouvrir le capuchon du tube et de faire couler une bonne quantité de lubrifiant sur ses doigts. Il approcha ses doigts de l'intimité de l'Uzumaki avant d'y enfoncer lentement son majeur.

Naruto, qui avait fermé les yeux, laissa échapper un petit cri de surprise suite à l'intrusion du doigt, ça ne faisait pas vraiment mal, mais c'était assez dérangeant, il sentit Sasuke faire des mouvements de va-et vient. Au bout d'un moment, il sentait à peine l'intrus sortir et entrer en lui. Quand le brun introduisit l'index, ce fut un cri de douleur qui sortit de la bouche du cadet Uzumaki, l'introduction du deuxième doigt rajouté au fait que l'Uchiha faisait des mouvements de ciseaux pour élargir l'entrée lui faisait affreusement mal.

Sasuke, qui avait senti la douleur de son amant, lui chuchota des paroles réconfortantes et des encouragements à l'oreille. Quand il sentit que Naruto fut suffisamment préparé, il retira ses doigts ce qui fit grogner Naruto de mécontentement car celui-ci s'était habitué aux doigts en lui et avait même commencé à ressentir du plaisir en les sentant bouger en lui.

-Tu es prêt Naru ? Je vais rentrer en toi maintenant, tu le veux ? Demanda le brun.

-Oui Sasu, je le veux, viens en moi s'il te plait.

Sasuke fut rassuré par ces paroles. Il embrassa la tempe de son amant, prit les jambes halées pour les mettre sur ses épaules pâles et présenta le bout du gland de son sexe à l'entrée élargie du blond. Il poussa lentement son membre à l'intérieur de l'intimité ce qui fit pousser un cri de douleur à Naruto qui pour la première fois , sentit quelque chose d'imposant dans un endroit si intime. Bien que ça faisait mal à l'Uchiha d'entendre son blond souffrir ainsi, il devait le mettre à l'intérieur entièrement au risque de lui faire encore plus mal, il continua d'avancer à l'intérieur de l'Uzumaki jusqu'à être dedans jusqu'à la garde. Il arrêta tout mouvement, ce qui fut compliqué car les parois étaient tellement chaudes et serrées qu'il n'avait qu'une envie, bouger à l'intérieur. Mais il attendit que son ange s'habitue à sa présence. Il vit que celui-ci avait le visage tordu par la douleur et des larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

-Hey mon ange ! Calme-toi, regarde ! Tout est à l'intérieur, tu me sens ? Tu sens comme je suis en toi entièrement ? Ne t'inquiète pas mon amour, je ne bouge pas tant que tu as mal.

Grâce à ces paroles réconfortantes, Naruto se détendit et petit à petit, la douleur se fit moins intense. Il fit un mouvement des hanches puis murmura.

-C'est bon… Tu peux bouger Sasuke.

Ce dernier en fut reconnaissant car il n'aurait pas pu tenir très longtemps. Il commença à bouger lentement du bassin, puis il accéléra un peu plus quand il entendit les gémissements de plaisir de son amant.

-Ah ! Hum… Plus… Plus vite Sasu… Nh….

-Ah… Naru ! Tu es si… Chaud… Si serré…

L'Uchiha obéit à la demande et ses coups de reins furent plus fort, plus rapide et plus profond, jusqu'à ce qu'il…

-Ahhhhhh ! Sasu ! C'était… Quoi… Ça ?

… Lui touche ce point qui l'enverrait au septième ciel.

-C'est ta prostate amour. Tu aimes ? Tu aimes quand je la percute ? Tu veux que je le fasse encore ?

-Oh oui Sasu ! Encore !

Et à chaque coup de reins, le brun s'appliquait à toucher cette boule qui faisait hurler de plaisir son amant.

Bientôt les deux garçons arrivèrent à leurs limites.

-Sasuke… Je n'en peux plus… Je vais…

-Moi aussi Naru.

Et ensemble, ils éteignirent le septième ciel, Sasuke jouit en Naruto, le marquant de l'intérieur comme sien, et ce dernier jouit entre les deux torses.

Le brun, épuisé par son orgasme, s'écroula sur le torse de son compagnon. Tout les deux avaient le souffle court et leurs corps tremblaient.

Au bout d'un moment, le brun se retira du corps de son amant et s'allongea à côté, puis il prit son ange dans ses bras et le serra contre lui possessivement.

-Maintenant, tu m'appartiens, tu es à moi. N'est-ce pas Naruto ?

-Oui Sasuke, je t'appartiens et je suis à toi pour le restant de mes jours. Répondit le blond avec un petit sourire.

Heureux de cette réponse, le brun déposa un baiser sur les doux cheveux blond

-Finalement, je ne regrette pas d'avoir accompagné mon frère à cette sortie stupide. Dit Sasuke

-Hey ! C'est à cette sortie stupide que tu m'as rencontré ! Ralla Naruto en donnant une petite tape sur le torse pâle.

Puis il y eut un moment de silence dans lequel Naruto réfléchit puis il finit par demander.

-Dit Sasu, ça veut dire que… On sort ensemble ?

-Bien sûr Usuratonkachi ! J'ai dit que tu m'appartenais, et ce qui est à moi reste avec moi ! Mets-toi bien ça dans le crâne Dobe.

-Chuis pas un Dobe d'abord !

-Si, tu es mon petit Dobe à moi.

Le blond eut un petit rire à cette remarque, il approcha ses lèvres de celles de Sasuke en quémandant un baiser, ce qui fut accordé par l'Uchiha.

Puis ils s'endormirent tous les deux dans les bras l'un de l'autre et avec un avenir radieux qui les attendaient.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, Itachi et Yahiko rentrèrent à l'appartement pour trouver les deux tourtereaux dans la chambre du blond, nus et étroitement enlacés.

-Opération « Mettre les deux jeunes ensembles » réussi. Déclara Itachi avec un sourire.

-J'y crois pas ! Ca a vraiment marché ! S'étonna Yahiko.

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Mes plans marchent toujours, surtout ceux aux lits. Répondit le brun avec un sourire pervers.

-Oh ! Tu crois ? Et si tu me les montrais ? Demanda le roux en entourant le cou pâle de ses bras.

-Bien sûr. On va chez moi pour ça.

-Je te suis où tu veux mon grand.

Et les deux aînés s'embrassèrent langoureusement tout en sortant de l'appartement. Après tout, ils avaient mis les plus jeunes ensembles pour être un peu plus tranquilles, il faut croire que les Uzumaki produisaient une phéromone qui attiraient les mâles Uchiha.

**FIN**

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : Et voilà ! J'ai réussi, mon premier lemon sur le SasuNaru ! J'en suis très fière personnellement mais j'attends quand même vos avis ! Encore une fois, joyeux SasuNaru day à tous et à toutes ! **


End file.
